Karaoke Night
by Crimson Tears
Summary: Everyone get's drug to a Karaoke Bar for a night out. What's this! Hiei's singing! You gotta' check this one out!


Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the songs I use in this fic! Please note that this if is 100% mine!  
  
Warning Shonen Ai! This is in big bold letters so you have been warned!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay so I happen to like Hiei and Kurama as a couple! What can I say? I think they fit together! This is about a trip to the Karaoke Bar. And a few of your demon friends end up singing their love to each other! *More or less one sings* (Munches on Fudge) Enjoy the Fic!  
  
Hiei: Come on CT give me a piece!  
  
Crimson Tears: Only of you promise to sing for me!  
  
Hiei: *Drooling* Any song!  
  
Crimson Tears: I'm Too Sexy and strip! Then you can have your chocolate!  
  
Hiei: Okay, okay, *sigh* I'm too sexy for my shirt.  
  
Crimson Tears: Yay!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Kurama pulled a comb through his scarlet hair. The mop of scarlet looked just right. He smiled at his refection. Yes, he looked great. The black leather pants he had chosen were perfect they matched his Chinese cut shirt that had and embroidered rose on it. Yes, he'd catch eyes tonight.  
  
"Shuuichi! Your friends are hear!" Shiori called up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right down!" Kurama called. He put the comb down and left his bedroom. He walked down the stairs and greeted Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kaiko, Yukina, and Hiei. The girls, both wore matching halter-tops that sparkled with short black skirts. Yusuke and Kuwabara wore sunglasses, jeans and baggy T-shirts. Hiei however wore his regular black attire.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting."  
  
"Not a problem." Yusuke said taking off his glasses. "Nice! I like the pants!"  
  
"Thanks." Kurama said.  
  
"Let's go Yusuke!" Kaiko said tugging on Yusuke's shirt.  
  
"Ready?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Shuuichi! Remember not to leave your drink out! And dear, be careful!" Shiori said.  
  
"You worry to much about me! I'll be okay!" Kurama delicately kissed his mother on the forehead and followed everyone out the door.  
  
They walked downtown to the bus stop. As they were waiting Kurama's heart skipped a beat. Across the street stood someone who looked similar to Karasu! He simply nodded at Kurama. A car passed and he was gone. The bus pulled up.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke called. Everyone had boarded except Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Ignore him." Hiei commanded climbing on.  
  
Kurama nodded and followed him.  
  
Moments later they arrived at the Karaoke Bar. Kurama and the group found a table near the back where they could converse at a normal voice level. A young man was on stage singing to his girl friend. Several girls off to the side were dancing with their boyfriends. Lights flashed and the fog machine let fog out every ten minutes.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" A young girl in a pink playboy bunny suit asked.  
  
"I'd like a Coke." Yusuke said.  
  
"How about 7UP?" Kaiko asked.  
  
"I can do that." The girl said. "And for you?" She asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Coke is fine."  
  
"Can I get a Cream Soda?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Coming right up. And your you cutie?" She asked Kurama.  
  
"Dr. Pepper please."  
  
"Any you?" She asked Hiei.  
  
"Rootbeer." He said.  
  
"I'll be right back with those." She said.  
  
Kaiko had drug Yusuke out onto the dance floor and they were dancing to Two-Mix's Dance Revolution. Kuwabara and Yukina had both disappeared. Kurama sat tapping his foot. Hiei stared blankly into space. "Hiei, you seam board." Kurama said.  
  
"Ningen places like this boar me. Why do they find this so fun?" Hiei retorted.  
  
Kurama smiled gently. "Why don't you try singing."  
  
"HA! No way!" Hiei commented.  
  
"Well you can be a bump on a log but I'm going to have some fun!"  
  
Hiei snorted. Kurama left the table and walked to the stage. The microphone was handed to him and he stood on the stage as a soft melody began to play. His gentle voice filled the air:  
  
"Open up your heart to me And say what's on your mind Oh yes I know that we had been so much pain But I still need you in my life this time  
  
And I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you tonight  
  
I figured out What to say to you Some times the words they.they come out so wrong Oh yes they do And I know it's time that you will understand Then what we have is so right, this time  
  
And I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
All those endless times We tried to make it last forever more And Baby I know I need you oh, oh, Yeah  
  
I know deep with in my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you  
  
I need tonight I need you right now I know deep with in my heart Doesn't matter if it's wrong or its right  
  
All I know is baby. I really need you. tonight Ooh!"  
  
Whistles rose from the crowed as Kurama finished his song. The girls shouted for him to do another song! He smiled and spoke into the Mic.  
  
"Okay I'll do one more!"  
  
He selected a song and the music began to play;  
  
"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara Every heart Sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara Every heart Kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
Donna egao ni deaetara Every heart Yume wo fumidasereruyo Hitowa Kanashimi no mukou ni Every heart Shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga Yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru Toki ni warai shugoshi naite Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni Atatakai basho ga aru soushi Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga Itsumo kagayaite ita So shine  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru Toki ni warai shugoshi naite Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"  
  
He ended his song and was again greeted by whistles and pleads to sing one more. He smiled and shook his head. As he stepped off the stage the DJ asked for his name.  
  
"My name? Minamino Shuuichi!" Kurama said.  
  
"Lady's and Gentle Men, that was Shuuichi Minamino!"  
  
Kurama smiled as cheers rose from the crowd! He took his seat next to Hiei. Hiei looked at Kurama in disbelief.  
  
"You actually do that?"  
  
"What sing? Yeah! I sing a lot."  
  
"That's the first time I've ever heard you." Hiei admitted.  
  
"Was I any good?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Are you kidding! You suck!" Hiei said.  
  
Kurama flinched. "Well, they don't think so." He said curtly. He took a drink of Dr. Pepper and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I think I'll find Yusuke and Kaiko." Kurama said not looking at Hiei.  
  
"Fine do what you want!" Hiei said.  
  
Kurama walked away slightly hurt by Hiei's crude remark. He tried not to let it bother him, but tears welded in his eyes. He blinked them away. Why should he care if Hiei liked his singing or not. He found Yusuke and Kaiko by the bar.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke waved him over.  
  
He walked over grateful he had found someone familiar.  
  
"Good job Kurama! You have a great voice!" Kaiko said.  
  
"Well not everyone feels the same way." Kurama replied. "Who didn't like your songs?" Kaiko asked.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama sighed.  
  
"AH! Hiei's just got a stick up his butt!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Your song was beautiful." Kaiko reassured him.  
  
"Thanks Kaiko. Well I think I'm going to go home. My mother told me not to stay out to long."  
  
"If you wait a while we'll walk you home." Kaiko offered.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. You stay and enjoy your self. I'll get home just fine." Kurama smiled at Kaiko. "Thank you for the offer."  
  
Kaiko smiled back at Kurama.  
  
"Ja! Kurama-Kun!" She said as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Ja! Kaiko-Chan!"  
  
He walked to the back of the bar and was stopped.  
  
"Ah, Kurama. So nice to see you." The voice was icy cold, and sent shivers up Kurama's spine.  
  
"Hello Karasu."  
  
"You look very sexy tonight." He said, running his fingers threw Kurama's silky red hair.  
  
Kurama didn't say anything but wished someone would confront Karasu. Karasu wrapped an arm around Kurama. He held an alcoholic drink in his free hand and the smell of liquor was heavy on his breath. "What do you say we blow this joint?" He asked.  
  
"I can't. I'm with some friends." Kurama said.  
  
"Ah! You can ditch them." Karasu said. He ran his fingers down Kurama's back. And then he traced his face. "Your skin is always so soft. And your hair.."  
  
Karasu stopped caressing Kurama suddenly as a hand dropped on his shoulder. He turned. "What do you want?"  
  
"Leave him alone." The voice was familiar to Kurama.  
  
Kurama turned around. Hiei had caught Karasu from the corner of his eye and decided to come over and rescue Kurama.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Karasu asked liquor slurring his words.  
  
"I don't really care if you don't want to or not. I told you to get your hand off him." Hiei said over the loud music. Karasu let go of Kurama's silky hair.  
  
"Screw you. He's not that hot anyway." Karasu said walking away.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama began.  
  
"No need." Hiei said turning. He walked away. Kurama decided that it was time to go home. Things had just gone down since he had talked with Hiei.  
  
As he reached the door a familiar voice echoed over the Mic. "I have to apologize for the way I treated my friend Kurama. I've treated you really badly. I'm sorry." Music began to play and Hiei's voice filled the room;  
  
"CADA VEZ CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO PASAR MI CORAZON SE ENLOQUECE Y ME EMPIEZA A PALPITAR  
  
Y SE EMOCIONA (Y SE EMOCIONA) YA NO RAZONA NO LO PUEDO CONTROLAR Y SE EMOCIOA (Y SE EMOCIONA) YA NO RAZONA Y ME EMPEIEZA A CANTAR (CANTAR) ME CANTA ASf, ASf  
  
BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM  
  
CADA VEZ CADA VEZ QUE LO OIGO HABLAR ME TIEMBLAN HASTA LASPIERNAS Y EL CORAZON IGUAL  
  
YE SE EMOCIONA (Y SE EMOCIONA) YA NO RAZONA NO LO PUDEO CONTROLAR Y SE EMOIONA (Y SE EMOCIONA) YA NO RAZONA Y ME EMPIEREZ A CANTAR (CANTAR) ME CANTA ASf ASf  
  
BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM  
  
CUANDO ESCUCHO ESTA CANCION MI CORAZON QUIERE CANTAR ASf  
  
BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM"  
  
Hiei finished his song and climbed off the stage. Everyone clapped for him. He to had an exceptional voice when he wanted to use it.  
  
Hiei approached Kurama, "Um. about what I said about your singing. It was a lye. I enjoyed it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. I didn't know you knew Spanish."  
  
"Well I'm not very good and I listen to Selena." Hiei confessed.  
  
Kurama found that highly amusing and stayed the rest of the evening. They all left together. At the bus stop Hiei asked,  
  
"Did I sound really bad?"  
  
"Are you kidding! You sucked!" Kurama said back.  
  
Kurama's words took Hiei aback. He chuckled as he realized those were the same words he had used earlier. "Fine, be that way." He said climbing on the bus and stuffing his hand in his pockets.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: AH! Don't hurt me! *Hides behind Kurama* I'm sorry I had to use some foreign songs! I was going to use Enya but I can't understand Irish! *I'm learning!* I hope you like this! I don't know maybe there was Shonen Ai maybe just friendship! Anyway you decide! I had a blast writing this! I'll translate the two songs for you so you can understand them! I give full credit to Selena! "Selena I love you always!" And I give full credit to um. Japanese Pop Group BoA! And I give credit to the Backstreet Boys! Okay I think that's it! Um. oh yeah! Back to watching Hiei!  
  
Hiei: I'm too sexy for. Um CT I ran outta clothes!  
  
Crimson Tears: You still have on your boxers!  
  
Hiei: You never said I had to strip all the way down!  
  
Crimson Tears: Oh okay! Here you go! *Gives Hiei a piece of fudge.* Want one Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Sure.  
  
Crimson Tears: Yummy! *All eating fudge* JA! Stay tuned for translations! ************************************************************************* Every Heart BoA  
  
If there were many tears falling down, Every heart would become gentle. If everybody expresses what they think, Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
I was frightened by the never-ending night, So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here, Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams. Sadness has no effect on us, Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite, We will give peaceful approval.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Memories of everything has settled, This is a warm place to be. The stars separate us from the future, We are always so brilliant, So shine.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
************************************************************************* BIDI BIDI BOM BOM Selena  
  
Each Time Each Time that I see him go by My heart goes crazy And begins to pound and beat  
  
And it becomes excited (it becomes excited) It no longer reasons And it begins to sing to me It sings like this, like this  
  
BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM  
  
Each Time Each Time that I hear him speak Even my legs tremble And so does my heart (And my heart does the same)  
  
And it becomes excited (And it becomes excited) It no longer reasons I can't control it And it becomes excited (And it becomes excited) It no longer reasons And it begins to sing tome It sings to me like this, like this  
  
BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM  
  
When I hear this song My heart wants to sing like this  
  
BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BOM BOM (BIDI BIDI BOM BOM) BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BIDI BOM BOM 


End file.
